Romione: The Abusive Relationship?
by THE-BANNED-AUTHOR
Summary: Recently I have come across a faction of fans who think the main relationship of Harry Potter is very abusive. In my opinion this is utter horse shit. If you wish to read on I will find arguements to deny these claims of abuse and present the REAL abusive relationship Edward and Bella. YES THIS DOES CONTAIN A STORY. Flames are appreciated, but all reviews are in any case.


**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A STORY WELL PART OF IT IS BUT THE FIRST PART IS A RANTISH MONOLOGUE BY MOI. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

I recently discovered that there are a faction of Potter fans who think that Romione is abusive.

No I'm sirius, they're out there.

If you happen to be one of them, I am not apologizing for offending you because, frankly, that is utter horse shit.

Not that you aren't entitled to your opinions.

I myself am a Dramione shipper, but I respect Romione.

Where was I?

Oh right rant! This is why I'm not a good ranter.

Back on subject…. I think these abuse believers forget that we have been waiting since the second book for Hermione and Ron to get together. We all KNEW it was gonna happen eventually (even if the Dramione slap was hot) it was just a matter of time. Of course J.K.R was not going to give anything away until the fourth book when Ron got jealous of Hermione and Krum. And then the sixth book when Hermione was jealous of Ron and Lavender.

There are several instances brought about in Romione abuse. 1) That Ron does not want Hermione to be friends with Harry. 2) That Ron actually HURT Hermione while dating Lavender, and he was really only dating Lavender just to spite Hermione. And 3) That not only did Ron bicker with Hermione, he VERBALLY ABUSED her by insulting her.

Good points however I can refute them by saying….

1) Ron wasn't always jealous of Harry like everyone thinks he was. Only twice in his life was he ever jealous. The first time was the Triwizard Tournament. The second was when the three of them were camping and Ron really couldn't do anything besides complain. Plus he was wearing the locket which only made his bad moods worse. This is most likely because he knows in the back of his mind that he is just as lucky as Harry is. He had a family, a huge one at that, he had a true home, and he had an amazing mother who cooked amazing meals. He had things Harry NEVER had. When he looked in the Mirror of Erised he saw himself standing out from the crowd. And look at what he accomplished! He was a Prefect and the Keeper/King of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Not to mention in the end he got the girl. So he was, for the most part, content about how famous Harry was. He even enjoyed being the famous Harry Potter's best friend. But he was NEVER actually jealous of Harry and Hermione. He knew they were just friends, like family really just like he and Harry. The only times he actually was jealous was in the seventh book when he had the locket on. He said it himself that he when he took it off and finally got his head straight he had to put the effing thing back on again!

When he saw the kiss between Riddle's Harry and Hermione he was filled with rage. But not because it was Harry and Hermione, but because HERMIONE was kissing SOMEONE ELSE, not just his BEST FRIEND. He would have been angry if ANYONE was kissing Hermione. Remember when he found out that Hermione and Krum snogged? Riddle did this on purpose to make Ron angry. But he defeated the locket anyway!

Never once did he want to keep Hermione away from Harry. Never once was he that jealous of their relationship.

2) I'm not going to lie that is EXACTLY what Ron did. And Hermione WAS hurt… but that's what happens when you're a teenager! You have a crush, you get crushed. Your crush won't give you the time of day, rub someone hotter in their face (which they both did Ron with Lavender and Hermione with Cormac). I'm not saying it's not wrong. But that's what happens. But you have to remember that while Ron was in the hospital he muttered Hermione's name, not Lavender's. Which shows he still cared about her even if he wasn't talking to her.

3) Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure there were always two sides to Ron and Hermione's arguments. And that was Hermione. They were constantly bickering if you haven't noticed. If Ron at any time insulted her (which I don't think he ever really did), Hermione got her insults in too. Does "emotional span of a teaspoon" ring a bell? And those were barely even insults. They were burns. Don't tell me you don't burn your friends just to mess with them.

The only time Ron verbally abused Hermione was in his first year when he said "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Hermione just happened to overhear him and Ron immediately regretted his actions. If he said anything to Harry about her, it was in good humor. Let them who hasn't talked about a friend behind their back cast the first stone I say!

I think I've covered all the bases. I mean, face it, it's not like Ron stalked Hermione by watching her sleeping from outside her window before they started dating then he barely allowed her to drive herself to school, much less doing anything else without him. It's not like he broke up with her and left her miserable and depressed and suicidal for a year and then when she got him back, Hermione just pretended like nothing happened. It's not like Hermione's family noticed how abusive the relationship seemed and tried to drop certain hints, like how she always has to change her body posture to match his and she had to lean on him all the time, about this but she didn't listen. It's not like Ron actually admitted he's a masochist and Hermione decided to ignore it. It's not like when they got married Hermione had to cut off all contact with her friends and family and move into Ron and his family's home. It's not like Ron got Hermione pregnant and demanded she get an abortion and when she refused forced her to confine herself to the house until she was ready to give birth. And it's DEFINITLY not like that when the baby had to be born, Ron conducted the operation himself (with his teeth) therefore killing Hermione because who performs an operation with their teeth?

If you were wondering that is exactly the main plot of Twilight.

No, if you weren't listening the first time, I'm sirius, look it up.

Before you get started on me, no I'm not bashing Twilight. I'm just bashing the ridiculous and sick relationship of the main protagonists.

I know I've lost a ton of you already but I have to say something more (which will probably use even more of you).

Bella and Edward's relationship is the REAL abusive relationship.

I mean, look at the facts! Everything in that paragraph I said before HAPPENED in Twilight! Look at all the crap Edward put Bella through, always saying "you really shouldn't be with me, but I want you, so you can't leave." What sick bastard does that to a girl? And Bella is also to blame. She barely ever came to her own defense, in fact she caved in to most of Edward's demands. The only real fight she won was becoming a vampire…so she could live with Edward… forever…. And I don't think she really got any reward besides Edward…and maybe her kid. She got turned into a vamp and now she can never see her family or friends again. She CHOSE that because of EDWARD.

I will admit, I was a fan of the Twilight series five years ago. But I never liked Edward even as a fan. I was a Jacob girl. I never really liked Bella either, but that's cause I never really do like main characters. But even I could see that Jacob and Bella relationship was so much more healthy. They had FUN together while with every talk with Edward concerned some kind of death or something morbid. Total bummer.

One last note about Twilight: you want even more abusive? Recently one of Twilight's fanfictions were published into a series mainly about the S&M relationship between a virgin and a psycho. It's called Fifty Shades of Grey.

I could go on longer about Twilight, but this "story" was in response to the Romione abuse believers. I believe I have done my job of promoting the other side.

Since I do not want this deleted I now have to write a short story. This will most likely, probably, maybe, concern the items I just covered. Here goes….

* * *

"Hugo, Rose! Breakfast is on the table! If you want any bacon you better run fast before your father gets down here!" Hermione shouted up the stairs and immediately her children came bounding down the stairs followed by Ron, all hasty to get that extra slice of bacon.

"Morning darling." Ron said, kissing Hermione's cheek, before making his way to the table. Even after 16 years of marriage, Ron always had the same enthusiasm for Hermione's cooking. Hermione did know that her meals were not at all close to the one's her mother-in-law could make, but according to Ron they were the most delicious meals he'd ever had (but he'd never say this when Molly Weasley was around).

Ron would never tell Hermione- maybe he did not even know it himself- but his enthusiasm for his wife's cooking was also his way of apologizing for always complaining about her meals when they were camping cross the country during the Second Wizard War again Voldemort.

Hermione actually wasn't able to cook a full lunch or dinner very often, because of the stresses of her work, so she tried to make the most of breakfast. Ron would usually come home just as the kids were getting out of muggle elementary school so he would make them lunch (usually some kind of ham and cheese sandwich. Rose had to help her father at first when he didn't know what kind of bread "hole-weet" was). For dinner, Hermione would have put left over in the fridge which Ron just heated up (by magic of course, he'd been banned from using the microwave after the crayon incident). Hermione would come home late just as the children were about to go to sleep. It made her sad that she did not see her kids for more than a few hours a day, but she was the primary financial caretaker of the family.

So breakfast was a big affair. It was the one time of the day Hermione could make a warm, home-cooked meal for her family.

"Harry called yesterday." Hermione said to Ron, as she seats herself at the table. "He and Ginny want to know if when we are arriving at James's birthday party Saturday."

"Well neither of us have work this weekend so we'll probably be there right when it starts." Ron said, putting waffles onto Rose's plate.

"I was thinking we might get there earlier before all the guests arrive and see if Ginny needs any help." Hermione said as she poured Hugo a glass of orange juice. Hugo took the cup and sipped at it eagerly.

"Hugo, what do we say when we take something?"

Hugo lowered his head in shame. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled and tilted his chin up. "Remember your manners dear." Hugo nodded and hugged her.

"Mummy could Sarah come over and play today?" Rose asked her mother.

"If it's okay with your father dear…."

"It's quite fine with me. I'll make Sarah one of my famous 'hole-weet' sandwiches."

Rose and Hugo giggled at their father.

"So who's on the stand today, love?" Ron asked his wife.

"Well I'm still working on the case with the abusive house-elf owner. Wizards are more likely to get off with just a warning for house-elf abuse, but I think I might be able to convince the judge to make him do community service."

"If anyone can nail a rotter like him it's your mum kids." Ron said kissing Hermione.

"Eeeeeeew." Rose and Hugo groaned, shielding their eyes.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Rose."

"Why was there an orange truck outside yesterday?"

"An orange truck?" Ron asked. Rose nodded. "Yes, orange with white words on it."

"That would be the moving truck dear." Hermione told her. "We have new neighbors. I was going to invite them over for tea tomorrow."

"Don't you have work?" Ron asked.

"I can do it during my lunch break. It does help to be polite Ronald."

"Did you see 'em Mummy?" Hugo asked.

"Yes I actually did, I even talked to the wife. They're a young couple, they barely look older than their teens, and the wife is pregnant."

"Ooooh really?" Rose asked.

"Really. Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

"We can?" Rose said, grinning at the prospect of spying on the new neighbors.

"Go ahead." Rose and Hugo rushed away from the table without excusing themselves and ran upstairs to their windows.

Ron looked at Hermione, she'd never condone spying. She still wasn't too happy about using _muffliato_. "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm a bit worried about these new neighbors. I think the husband might be a…vampire."

Ron blanched. Vampires were known for their constant hunger and ruthless cunning. It would be very easy for one of them to lure the children out of the house to snack on. Ron immediately thought of Rose and his ears to red. "We should alert the Ministry."

"Well I don't know Ron. He didn't seem like the usual vampire. He was oddly young and good looking- well if you like that sort of non-muscular, messy haired style (no offense to Harry). And what's more is that his wife was human, a muggle in fact!"

"And she's pregnant!" Ron almost shouted.

"Ron keep your voice down! Yes and she doesn't seem to know about wizards or goblins or anything."

"Well this must be one stupid girl, if she's staying with someone who'll probably drain her when the baby is born."

"Which is why I'm worried. That poor woman could be being held against her will."

"What do we do?"

"I- I'm not sure." Hermione admitted. "She's seems very attached to him. Like she has an obsession."

"Well vampires can use hypnosis. Are you sure you want to invite them for tea?"

"I feel like I have to get all the information Ron, before I tell the Ministry. I already talked it over with Harry and he thinks we should observe them before we make any assumptions."

Ron nods. Harry was the Head Auror, he was usually right about these things. "Who are these folks anyway. What are their names?"

"I think the wife's name is Bella and the husband is Edward. And their last name is Cullen. I'm pretty sure the wife is American and the husband apparently lived there all his life."

"Well that explains some things." _Americans_, Ron thought with exasperation.

**I meant for that to be a parody but I actually wrote something ._. I mean it's not good or anything but hey at least my rant's there.**

**By the way, it's not an author's note. THIS is an author's note. And I included a story so no one can report me. HA! LOOPHOOOOOOOOOLE!**

**Flames appreciated by Twilight fans and Romione abuse. Reviews appreciated by all!**

**- Jacky Dupree.**

**P.S. SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION TIME: Check out my stories ****Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites****, ****The Hunger Games Musical!**** and ****Alliance of the Mockingjay****. Go to my profile to check out other oneshots.**


End file.
